


Let's Get Married

by jamiemisspelled



Category: offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, Fake Marriage, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, but it turned real, offgun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiemisspelled/pseuds/jamiemisspelled
Summary: “Your finger looks boring. Let’s put a ring on it.”
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 27
Kudos: 133





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a Twitter thread of phrases that can be used as AU prompts. It was supposed to be an angst one but I was writing this when OffGun's Dear Future Diary Thailand aired so yeah, it's not angst anymore haha. I should say thank you to boni for bringing that thread into the tl and to jeje for saying 'please write it.' :)  
> Forgive me if there are some plot holes and grammatical errors. Share your thoughts in the comments?

“Your hands look boring,” the man commented. Gun glanced at the person who he had served a freshly brewed coffee. Although he was wearing a red-tinted sunglasses, Gun can see that the man was looking at him, startling him a bit when their eyes met.

“I mean your hands look nice, seems like you’re a hard worker. But they look boring – no tattoo, ring, or bracelet. Not even a watch,” the man elaborated. Gun forced a smile and bowed down before he turned around, speed-walking towards the kitchen area of the café.

“What was that?” Lee asked, their manager. He had been eyeing them since it took awhile before Gun came back on their area.

“Nothing. I think he’s just hung over or something. He was mumbling how my hands looked boring,” Gun replied as he busied himself.

“What a creep,” Lee clicked his tongue as he eyed the man who sipped his coffee while looking outside the window. He was goodlooking, Lee wouldn’t deny that. He wore a white shirt under a brown suede jacket, paired with crisp denim pants and black faux leather shoes. With the way how he kept on bouncing his knees and tapping his feet, Gun might’ve been right when he said the man might be on to something. He sighed and shook his head. Another day, another weird customer.

* * *

“Hey, bartender,” the man slurred, “You look cute.”

Gun didn’t even looked at the man who spoke. He was accustomed with these type of situations especially it’s been 2 years since he left the café and started working at the pub.

“Hey,” the man called on him again, “Your finger looks boring. Let’s put a ring on it.”

Gun stopped wiping the bar area. This wasn’t the first time he had heard that line.

The man held out a ring on his direction, almost shoving it to his face. Gun’s co-worker, Joss, looked at the man and said, “Excuse me, sir. You’re too drunk. Would you want for me to call you a cab?”

But the man, drunk as hell, ignored Joss, “Hey cutie. Let’s get married.”

Gun squinted his eyes and under the dim lights, he realized that the man asking him for marriage, was the same man who commented how his hands looked boring 2 years ago at Lee’s café. The man was even wearing his red-tinted glasses. _How could I even miss that_ , Gun thought to himself, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t accept drunk proposals,” Gun replied, smiling sarcastically.

The familiar man rolled his eyes and coughed out, “I’m not drunk. Who said I’m drunk?” He brushed up his disheveled hair, “I’m not drunk. See? Now, will you marry me?” He grinned.

Gun shook his head, “Sir, I suggest for you to take a rest. My co-worker here will escort you outside.” He motioned to Joss, who was beckoning the man to stand up.

“Aww,” the familiar man said as he let Joss take him away, too tired and drunk to protest. He shoved the ring down his pocket and shot a glance towards Gun before walking out of the pub.

Gun and Joss finished their shift at 2am. Alongside with their other co-workers, they closed the pub after cleaning it out of sleeping drunkards and spilled liquors. Since Gun lived the farthest, he quickly said goodbye to everyone and walked on the opposite direction from the rest.

The alleyway was a bit dark, the neon signs from the other shops were already turned off, and almost no one was in sight. So when Gun heard a rustle from his right side, he almost shouted in fear especially when a figure started walking towards him.

“Hey,” the figure – which was a man – said to him, “I’m not drunk anymore.”

Gun narrowed his eyes at the man who was struggling to walk towards him. It was the man from earlier and before. He was still drunk.

“Sir, you’re creeping me out. Please don’t come any nearer,” Gun said in a small voice. He saw how the man was taller than him and despite the man being drunk, Gun knows he’s still capable of doing something that might hurt him.

“I’m sorry,” the man softly said, “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He held up his hands and though his eyes were half-closed, he sounded sincere – he looked sincere. “But I –” he wasn’t able to finish what he’s supposed to say as he collapsed at Gun’s arms who was quick on his footing. He grunted as soon as he felt the man’s weight on him. No one was around to help him – to help them, so despite of being afraid and obviously burdened, he dragged themselves inside a cab and to his apartment.

Gun struggled carrying the man on his arms but he still managed to slowly lay him down on his bed. Gun let out a sigh as he looked at the man, snoring loudly, unaware of what had happened. He wiped the man’s face with a wet cloth and couldn’t help but stare. He was good looking. And he looked young and well-off, a bit of a contrast to their pub’s usual customers who were gaudy businessmen, wasting their money and themselves on money and misery. Even back then at the café, he looked neat despite being jittery. Gun scolded himself as he stereotyped the man, shaking his head. He took off the man’s shoes and covered him with his blanket.


	2. two

The man was awaken by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He carefully propped himself on the bed, his head felt heavy and his throat, dry. As he looked around the room, which was full of books and vinyl records, he knew that he wasn’t back at home.

He slowly went towards the door. He saw a man, his back to him, preparing breakfast. “Oh, you’re awake,” the man said to him when he turned around. “You may want to wash your face first, though.”

He put his hands on his face, there were traces of drool and crust in his eyes. He quickly went to the sink and washed his face, his cheeks and ears burning of embarrassment.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” The man at the dining table asked. He looked beautiful as the sunlight from the window hit him.

“Did something happened last night?” He croaked.

The seated man laughed, “Oh, no. Hahaha. That’s not what I meant. Join me for breakfast?”

He sat opposite the man and quickly took a sip from the coffee. It tasted good.

“My name’s Gun,” the smaller man said.

“I’m Off,” he replied. “You don’t seem afraid of me.”

“Actually I am,” Gun replied as he took a bite from his bread. “I’m very afraid since last night.”

 _Since last night_ , Off thought and he was suddenly reminded of what had happened. “God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to come off as a creep or something.” He put both his hands in front of him.

Gun chuckled, “Yeah, sure. But please don’t do that again. You even waited for me outside the pub.”

“Oh,” Off replied. “Yeah. I remember that. That tall man shoved me into a taxi. But the driver was too afraid of me vomiting on the upholstery so after driving me two blocks away, he kicked me out of it. Hahaha. By the way, your coffee tastes good.”

“Thanks,” Gun smiled. “So you walked back to the pub?”

Off nodded as he ate the fried rice and scrambled eggs, “Then I dozed off a bit. I was waiting for you.

“Now you’re creeping me out. Like, for real,” Gun said, inching away from his seat. “Why were you even waiting for me?”

“Because you said you don’t accept drunk proposals. And I came back to prove to you that I’m not drunk anymore. But yeah, that kind of failed, seeing how I fainted,” Off replied as a matter of factly.

“Off. Please be serious,” Gun whimpered. “I’m scared as fuck right now.”

Off looked at Gun who was biting his lip, “Okay wait. I’m sorry. Let me explain.” He wiped his mouth by the back of his hand. “I’m serious about proposing to you. Because I need to get married as soon as possible.”

Gun frowned, “Please don’t tell me you just wanted to be married ASAP because you’re escaping from something or someone.”

“Exactly,” Off smiled after he took a sip of his coffee. “You’re quick.”

“Why me?” Gun asked.

“I – I don’t know,” Off shrugged. “I just really needed someone to get on my plan.”

Gun rolled his eyes and folded his arms, “Huh. That’s such one lousy excuse. If I know, you already had a girlfriend. But when you proposed to her, she rejected you, hence you getting drunk as fuck on the pub last night. And you can’t accept the rejection because you think of yourself highly, and that’s why you hit on me last night.”

Off stopped chewing, “Yeah, you got that right. Except for the girlfriend part. It was a boyfriend. I basically asked my boyfriend to marry me because a problem arose but he found out about it, realizing I only proposed to him because I needed to not because I wanted to.”

“A boyfriend,” Gun repeated.

“Yes, a boyfriend,” Off affirmed. “What, you can’t believe I’m gay?” His eyes wide in amusement.

“Yeah. I mean, I didn’t expected for you to be honest about it,” Gun admitted. “The world isn’t friendly to closeted people much more than openly gay ones.” He coughed, “But anyway, you marrying someone you just met isn’t any different than you marrying someone your father chose for you.”

“He doesn’t know I’m gay. I mean, I’m sure he’s noticed some of my ways, but he’s still in denial,” Off explained. “He chose a girl for me to marry.”

Gun laughed, “Serves you right, I guess. But what about your boyfriend? Can’t you kiss and make up?”

“He’s hurt. And I understand him,” Off said, finishing his food. “He’s blocked me on all social media and even on his cell phone. He’s too hurt about the fact the I’m marrying him because I need to not because I really like him or something.”

“God. What did I ever do in my past life to be dragged by you in the hellhole you’re living,” Gun groaned. “So you’re not planning to get back together with him?”

Off shook his head, “No. I mean, I liked him. I really liked him. But he’s not really someone I’d marry. You know what I’m saying?”

“You’re such a prick. Do you know that?” Gun said with a tone of disgust.

Off finished his coffee, “You know what, you looked familiar. And this coffee. This tastes familiar, too.”

“Oh, really,” Gun replied sarcastically. His chin resting on his propped hand.

Off tilted his head and looked at Gun, examining his face, “Oh. I remember now. You’re that café barista from before!” He exclaimed as he clapped his hands.

Gun nodded, “I’m surprised you remembered me.”

“How could I forget you? I commented how your hands looked boring then. And even know, it still looks boring,” Off obnoxiously stated. He run his hands through his pants and dove for his pockets, pulling out the ring. “Now, wouldn’t this ring look pretty on your hand, eh?”

Gun looked at the ring which sparkled when the sunlight hit it, creating small rainbows. It looked simple yet expensive. Small crystals adorned the whole ring, the biggest one – a size of a pea – nestled at the middle. He gulped. He doesn’t know why he’s considering the man’s offer when there have been several red flags waving in front of him.

“So, what’s in it for me?” Gun looked at Off, taking his eyes away from the ring.

“You get to marry someone like me,” Off boasted which made Gun rolled his eyes once again. “Money, of course. And security. Won’t you still accept my proposal even now that it seems like fate has brought us together again?”

Off got down on one knee, holding the ring in front of the seated man, “We’re not really strangers since we’ve already met before. And I’m not drunk now, so, Gun, will you marry me?”

“Tell me again why am I agreeing,” Gun sighed as he held out his hand towards Off. “Yeah sure, let’s get married.”

Off laughed as he slid the ring on Gun’s finger, smiling to himself when it fit him perfectly.

“So, what should we do now?” Gun breathed out.


	3. three

They got married after two days at a small temple with a few friends as witnesses. Gun didn’t even bother to ask how they easily got married, thinking to himself that Off was someone rich and powerful to have such connections. He was proven right when Off dragged him to his family’s villa as soon as he got ahold of their marriage certificate.

“I’m already married now, dad. You can’t force me to marry that girl or whoever you picked for me,” Off said as he slammed the paper on his father’s desk. The old man eyed Gun, “So. How much did he pay you?”

Gun’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry?” Off rolled his eyes, “I didn’t gave him any money.”

“Oh really?” The old man turned to his son, his tone full of sarcasm. “I’m surprised you can get someone to act as your fake husband considering how you’ve just broken up with that lousy nurse.”

It was now Off whose eyes widened. His father laughed, “Oh. Don’t be surprised. You of all people should know how fast I can get an information.” The old man stood up, “Anyway. I’m not gonna recognize your marriage. I can practically tell whoever officiated your marriage to revoke it or something. That’s not a hard thing to do. Signatures can be forged and all.”

“I hate you,” Off slowly said. “You only see me as a thing. You’ve never looked at me or treated me as your son. Maybe mom was really better off dead.” As soon as Off said that, his father slapped him. Gun stood in shock but managed to regain composure. He stepped in front of Off, looking straight at the latter’s father who was red in anger, trembling.

“I’m sorry, sir but that would be the last time you’ll lay a hand on my husband,” Gun firmly said. The old man shot him a piercing stare, “Oh. You’re still playing with that farce. _Husband_ , huh. Well, then. Why don’t you and your husband build a home? Since he’s too hung up on the idea that our family’s ruined and all.”

“What do you mean by that?” Off asked as he massaged his swollen right cheek.

“I’m setting you free. You’ve been wanting this for years, right? Starting from now, you’re not related to me anymore. Your bank accounts will be frozen. You won’t get to use your car or your motorcycle. You’ll be left with just your clothes. And your husband,” his father said as he turned his head towards Gun.

Off scoffed, “Yeah right. What a move. Tell me what movie are we in.” He rolled his eyes and held Gun by the wrist, “Whatever. I’m glad to move out here.” He dragged Gun out of the man’s office and then towards his bedroom.

“You’re willing to give up all of this?” Gun asked as his eyes wandered around Off’s bedroom which was twice the size of his apartment. Off was rummaging his closet for clothes which he just shoved into his luggage. At least his father was kind enough to let him leave the house with clothes.

“Yes. I know it’s insensitive of me to say this but I never wanted to be born in this family let alone be filthy rich,” Off said as he stared into a picture frame before putting it also in his luggage.

Before they got out of the villa, he shoved his wallet and his keys to the guards manning the gate.

“I can stay with you, right?” Off asked Gun as they walked towards the streets. Gun flared his nostrils, “You only thought of that right now? Besides, what choice do I have when we’re basically married and all.”

“Well,” Off shrugged. “That didn’t go as planned but at least you still get to be my husband for a while,” he said then winked. Gun just shook his head and stuck his tongue out imitating a vomiting sound, “So where are you going? This isn’t where my apartment is.”

“We’re going to my friend’s house. You’ve met him at our wedding,” Off replied, “he wore a pink suit.”

“Oh, Tay?” Gun nodded as he remembered. “He seemed like a good guy. I’d love for him to be my friend also.”

“I haven’t told you yet but I easily get jealous,” Off pouted. Gun just rolled his eyes and playfully punched Off’s arm.

* * *

“Don’t tell me you’re going to your honeymoon?” Tay asked as soon as he opened the door, seeing Off and Gun both carrying luggages.

“I’d love to. If it weren’t for my dad disowning me,” Off sighed. “But anyways, I’m gonna need the cash I told you to keep for me.”

Tay craned his neck in surprise, “He disowned you? Because of what? Because you’re gay?”

“Nah. I kinda pissed him off with the mom card,” Off casually said. He sat on the sofa with his feet up on the small table. “Gun also irked him. Hahaha.”

Tay looked at Gun, “You managed to irritate the old man? Wow.” He now looked at Off and smacked the back of his head, “Looks like you married one tough cookie, huh.”

“Don’t touch my husband,” Gun teased, joining in on the banter. Off laughed, hiding his shyness as Gun said the word ‘husband’ again. Tay only laughed as he patted Gun’s head which prompted Off to frown at him and swat his friend’s hand away. “You already have New, get your hand off my husband’s and give me my money,” Off growled.

Tay laughed even more, “Jesus. You’re so overprotective. Get a room and fuck already.” Tay went to his room them got out with two bulging pouches and threw it towards Off.

“What’s in it?” Gun asked. “Money,” Off immediately replied. “I worked odd jobs before. And as soon as they deposited my wages, I withdrew it all and gave it to Tay for safekeeping. I somehow knew this sort of situation’s gonna happen soon.”

“So what are your plans now? Do you think he’ll let you come back?” Tay asked.

Off shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know. Good thing I have my husband here,” he gestured towards Gun who was already making a face. Tay also made a face, “Ugh. People in love stinks.”

* * *

“So you’ve worked before?” Gun asked as soon as they got back on his apartment. Off plopped himself at the sofa, “Yes. I’m not the usual rich douchebag. Hahaha. Besides, my mom didn’t really came from a wealthy family like my dad.”

Gun offered him a glass of water, “Oh yeah. Uhm, can I ask, about your mom? If you’re not comfortable sharing it though, that’s fine by me.” He sat by Off’s feet who now sat up as he drank the water.

Off wiped his mouth by the back of his hand, “Naw, you’re my husband. You should know more about me.” They both snickered. “Well, she died giving birth to me. Maybe that’s one of the reasons why dad is also so pissed off by me because I was the reason his beloved died. One of our maids, who was like the oldest, told me the story about my mom and dad. They like fought everyone who were against them because as I’ve said, my mom didn’t came from a rich family. It’s actually a cliché story. Dad was disowned – just like me, he and mom worked hard until they’ve established themselves as to who we’re now known for. After five years of marriage, I was born, she died, and dad has hated me ever since.”

Gun just blinked at him. He can’t fathom how Off can easily tell his life story to a stranger like him. Yes, they’re married but they’re still strangers. He shouldn’t even be this comfortable with him but he can’t explain his feelings towards Off, the man is basically like a ball of sunshine. You can’t help but be attracted to him. He smiles and laughs so much and screams carefree in all aspects you won’t even think of him having or facing such problems. But maybe he’s just someone who’s good at masquerading his feelings.

“So what about you, Gun? Mind if you share me your story?” Off said, “But if you’re not comfortable telling me, it’s fine by me. We’ve only been together for like two days and a half and I know I came off as someone creepy.”

Gun looked down on his hands, hesitating. Off was quick to understand the smaller one’s actions, “Let’s get to bed. Or shall we eat? Though I’m still a bit full of the dinner we had at Tay and New’s.”

“Uh, yeah, me, too. I’m still full. Maybe we should get some sleep. It’s been a long day,” Gun said as he went to his bedroom. “I’ll sleep here on the sofa.”

Off laughed, “Aww. I can’t even sleep next to my husband?” He teased Gun as he put himself in front of the smaller boy, his hands by the bedroom door, their faces inches away. Gun couldn’t look straight at Off. This is gonna be the second night Off will stay at his apartment and he’s still wary with Off but the thought of them sleeping beside each other made his heart beat faster.

“I’m just joking. I can sleep here and you sleep on your bed,” Off patted his head and took away the blanket and pillow from Gun. “Good night, Gun.”

“Oh, okay. Good night, Off,” Gun whispered.

* * *

A month has passed since Off started living with Gun. While Gun worked at the pub, Off found himself a job at a car repair shop. It wasn’t the first time he worked as a mechanic so he got in easily. Add in the fact that Off is also knowledgeable on cars and motorcycles which made the shop owner and his other co-workers like him quickly. Gun told Joss his current situation which made the latter furious, scolding Gun for easily trusting someone.

“And what if he takes advantage of you?” Joss had said in an angry tone.

“I – I don’t know. Please, Joss, don’t get mad at me,” Gun sighed. “Besides, it’s not my first time meeting him.”

Joss rolled his eyes, “Yeah right. And what if he’s a stalker or something? Just because he’s rich, he can’t also be a criminal or something.”

“Just be there for me always, whatever might happen,” Gun held the man’s hands. And Joss couldn’t disagree with that plead, not when Gun pouts like a little kid. “Good thing I care for you,” Joss replied in defeat.

Off and Gun barely meet despite living under one roof. Off works from morning until nighttime while Gun works from nighttime until the next day. Off has two days off, every Sunday and Wednesday while Gun’s every Saturday and Thursday. They only get to say hi to each other when Off arrives at night and Gun is about to leave for work. Since Gun works at night, he lets Off sleep on his bed and him on the sofa. He really doesn’t mind sleeping outside his bedroom. And since he’s a bit of a heavy sleeper, he doesn’t realize that Off has left in the morning even when the latter would make a noise while cooking or cleaning the dishes. Gun hasn’t told it yet to Off but he feels happy knowing that Off had cooked him breakfast, always leaving the food with a note reminding Gun to take care.

One Friday night, Gun went home too exhausted that he went straight for the bed, completely forgetting that someone was already sleeping there. It was a payday night and God knows how hard the situation is at a pub when it’s payday Friday. As Gun collapsed on the bed, Off was suddenly awaken. When he opened his eyes, he saw Gun laying on his stomach beside him, already snoring. He got up and turned over Gun, arranging the latter into a more comfortable position, careful not to wake him. He got a damp towel and patted it across Gun’s face and neck. He sighed as he stared at Gun’s lips. “Lord Jesus Christ, please save me from this temptation,” he muttered. Gun is beautiful. Ever since the first time he saw Gun at the café, he was already mesmerized by him. Maybe that’s the reason why he initiated that dumb conversation with him. He really didn’t mean to say it but he just felt like he needed something to say to make Gun stay a bit longer and maybe ask for his name. But he failed and instead made a fool out of himself. And so when he saw Gun again at the pub, he was relieved. He was drunk but he recognized Gun, even under the dim lights and through the red-tinted glasses. How could he forget that beautiful face? He was sad and drunk that night but the sadness was easily replaced by something when he saw Gun. Maybe that’s the reason why he impulsively proposed to Gun.

He pulled the blanket over at Gun and laid beside him, keeping a distance. As he stared at the man, he thought of the future. They’re basically like playing house. His plan of marrying Gun just to shut up his father didn’t worked out. They could’ve already filed for a divorce but since they barely talk with each other due to them both being busy at work, they haven’t gotten the chance to sit down and talk. As selfish as it may sound, Off doesn’t want it to end – whatever they may have. He’s probably attracted to Gun or he just felt excited with the idea of having someone like Gun as his husband – hardworking and evokes a warm personality. Even Tay and New already took a liking to Gun even when they’ve just met for a couple of times. Off sighed at the thought of them separating once they’ve finally talked it out. He didn’t liked separations or being left out, not when he’s already confused with his feelings over Gun.


	4. four

Gun was awoken by the warm presence beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and almost jumped out of bed when he saw how he was hugging Off. His sleepiness quickly dissipated when he realized they slept beside each other. Gun looked at himself, he was still clothed, which made him sigh in relief. _Nothing happened_ , Gun thought to himself but he still questioned himself why was he in the bed. Off moaned as he turned around, making Gun smile to himself. Off’s hand landed on Gun’s pillow, and when Off felt nothing on it, his hand continued to move until he opened his eyes and saw Gun sitting, looking at him with an amused expression.

“Oh, hey, you’re already awake,” Off croaked. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Gun replied shyly. “I’m sorry I slept here. I think I was too tired from last night.”

“This is your bed anyway,” Off said as he cleared his eyes of crust. “Hey, aren’t you going to work?” Gun asked when Off snuggled himself with the blanket. “I asked our boss if I could change my days off to Saturday and Thursday, and he said yes.”

“Why would you have it changed though?” Gun continued. “To spend time with you of course,” Off whispered. “What’s the point of being married when I can’t even spend a day or two with my husband?” He said smiling, looking up at Gun. “Yeah sure. Whatever you say,” Gun hit the man with his pillow. “You should probably know by now that your words don’t affect me.”

“And why is that?” Off retorted as he slowly got up into a sitting position. “Because I’m already your husband,” Gun stuck out his tongue. Off laughed, “You’re getting good at teasing.”

Gun stood up and flashed Off his middle finger and quickly went into the bathroom. Off was left smiling at the bed and then walked excitedly towards the kitchen.

“I haven’t said it yet but thanks for making me breakfast,” Gun softly said as they started eating. Off prepared fried rice, some sausages, eggs, and bread. Off just nodded, blushing. He knows how Gun could be blunt sometimes but actually hearing Gun praise him or something still makes him shy.

“So,” Off started. “About our situation,” he looked at Gun who was sipping his coffee, “uhm, what do you think should we do?”

“I don’t know. This was your plan, right?” Gun replied. “But the plan didn’t worked,” Off said biting his lip. “What should we do now?”

They both looked at each other for awhile, both of them feeling the rings on their fingers. “Do you still want to be married or shall we file a divorce?” Off asked in a low voice, almost whispering. “If we separate, where would you go?” Gun asked in return. “Maybe I’ll crash at Tay and New’s,” Off answered, fiddling at his food. The eggs suddenly tasted salty.

They were silent for a moment, both of them thinking about wanting for the other to stay longer. “I’m just 25,” Gun suddenly said. “I don’t wanna be a divorcee at such a young age.”

Off’s eyes lit up, “So does that mean you’re still okay with this kind of set up?” Gun nodded, a bit relieved that Off didn’t also want whatever they have to end soon.

“Hey, I’m going to buy some things at the market. Do you need or want something for me to buy?” Gun asked while he washed the dishes and Off was cleaning the table.

“Why don’t I accompany you?” Off asked as he turned to Gun. “Are you sure?” The smaller man said, his eyebrows raised, to which Off nodded. “I’m gonna go take a shower now,” he added and quickly went straight to the bathroom.

* * *

“What type of bread do you want?” Gun asked. “Whatever you like is what I also like, babe,” Off said in a teasing manner. “Babe? That sounds so cheesy,” Gun scrunched up his nose.

“What do you like for me to call you, then?” Off asked as he put a tub of chocolate spread on their cart. “Whatever you like is what I also like,” Gun replied, mimicking Off’s tone earlier which made the latter smile. “Okay,” Off said and then moved closer to Gun’s ear and whispered “Babe.” Gun quickly shoved him away, the both of them laughing as they strolled through the market.

“So, has your father reached out to you?” Gun carefully asked while arranging the stuff they bought. They got back at the apartment after an hour and a half of teasing each other while buying stuff. They earned dagger stares from people around them.

“Of course not,” Off confidently answered. “Maybe he doesn’t want to check up on me. Besides, he’s the one who kicked me out. Or if he wants to check up on me, he can talk with his connections.”

Gun nodded, he didn’t wanna ask more as he sensed that Off also wanted the conversation to end there. After they have arranged the groceries to the fridge and cabinet, they started the laundry. Gun’s apartment had a small backyard where he does his laundry and hang his clothes dry. Off washed the colored ones while Gun, the whites.

“You’re really good at this, huh,” Gun noted when he saw how serious was Off in hand-washing their clothes. “I like washing clothes, it’s kind of relaxing for me,” he replied. “I also liked ironing. I once worked at a laundromat. It was nice.”

“What were the other jobs you’ve taken?” Gun asked as he prepared the clothesline.

“Construction, a mechanic, library volunteer, cashier, salesperson, and deliveryman,” Off recounted. “I liked being a library volunteer because I got to work with kids and being a deliveryman because you know, I get to go on different places and discover some shorter routes to take.” Gun pursed his lips, “That’s a lot. When did you start working?”

“During college. That was when I worked as library volunteer. And I discovered I really liked meeting people and arranging books,” Off groaned the last word as he stood up and did a bit of stretching. “When I met you two years ago, I was working in construction. It was tough. But I enjoyed it. Not to sound like someone who just collect experiences but I enjoyed talking with the other workers. It gives you a different perspective on life and especially on handling money.” He now joined Gun in hanging clothes. “How about you? Why did you left the café?”

“Lee, the manager, left for Singapore. He reunited with his family. He sold the café to someone and I was a bit sad when he left so I left, too. That’s when I also started working at the pub,” Gun said. “By the way, what did you took for college?”

“Communication Arts. Film,” Off smiled. “And you?” They were done hanging the clothes. The sun was up and it felt nice, its heat warming their skin. “Cookery,” Gun responded. “I like preparing food and drinks, obviously.”

Off snorted, “Sure is. But your coffee tastes real good,” holding up his hand like he’s making a promise. “Whatever you say, _babe_ ,” Gun teased making Off giggle.

It was nearing noon when they finished and Off presented to cook their lunch, dragging Gun to sit down and let him do the work. Gun looked at Off busying himself at the kitchen. He can’t believe that he’s in this kind of situation – him marrying a stranger then proceeded to play house because his husband’s father disowned him, sounds like some real fiction. He had just noticed how broad Off’s back is. He wasn’t muscular or anything but he was fit. And Off knows how to dress himself up. He’s seen Off with just a plain white shirt and denim pants and still looked stylish. Off cooking was a sight to see. Gun liked how his every movement was a sure and careful one, it made him smile as he remembered his father.

“You look just like my father there,” Gun stated. “He really doesn’t know how to cook but he tried. And it always worked out well.” Off smiled at him as he served him chicken basil stir fry, glad that Gun had initiated a conversation about his parents. He put a serving of meat on the latter’s plate and urged him to taste it. “It’s good, tasty,” Gun commented in between eating.

“They actually built this apartment. Mom was an architect and dad was an engineer. Too bad they died in an accident,” Gun sighed. Off fell silent, clueless how to respond. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “It’s alright,” Gun smiled. “They died as soon as I graduated from college. Their company was also kind enough to give me some assistance. Some of their past co-workers even check up on me.”

Gun burped out loud, making Off laugh. “The food was delicious, please, don’t blame me,” Gun said in defense. “Obviously,” Off breathed. “I’m getting sleepy. I think I’m gonna sleep,” Gun said as he walked towards the bedroom. “Can I sleep with you?” Off immediately asked which also made him surprised. He wasn’t supposed to say it out loud, he was just thinking it. Gun just stared at him and after a few minutes he said yes.

They laid down awkwardly. Both of them staring at the ceiling. Gun suddenly did not felt sleepy at all, not when he could hear how fast and loud his heartbeat went. He turned around and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. He felt Off scoot towards him, the latter’s head resting on his back.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon when Off woke up, finding himself hugging Gun who was still asleep. His fingers lightly traced Gun’s features from his brow down to the latter’s lips. When they got married, Off only kissed him on the forehead, earning a side eye from Tay, New, and Arm who he dragged as witnesses. Only a month has passed and though he was confused with his feelings towards Gun, it’s clear to him that he doesn’t want for Gun to leave him. Not yet. Off thought of kissing Gun and holding him and when Off felt something hardening inside his pants, he cursed to himself and turned on his back.

“1, 2, 3,” Off silently counted as he stared at the ceiling. Gun stirred and squinted his eyes towards Off, “What are you doing?” Off almost jumped out of the bed, “Jesus. You startled me.” Gun chuckled, his eyes half closed, “What are you doing counting to yourself?” Off blinked multiple times, pulling the blanket near to his neck, “Nothing.”

Gun slowly got up and yawned. Off just looked at him as he went into the bathroom, eyeing the exposed skin as Gun’s shirt slid down his shoulders. That’s one of the things he noticed with Gun, he liked wearing over-sized shirts. Off thought of it as something he does to hide how small his body really is. _His body_ , Off smiled to himself.

“What are you thinking?” Gun asked as he jumped on the bed. Off stuttered, “Uh, nothing. I already forgot.” “Liar,” was all Gun said as he laid on his stomach. He was looking at Off and noticed how the latter’s neck and ears were reddening, “You must’ve been thinking something naughty.”

Off’s eyes widened, “What? No!” He exclaimed as he reached for his ears, burning hot. Gun just laughed and tossed him the pillow he was hugging, “Perv!” Off hid himself under the blanket, “God I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to think of anything.” Gun tried to take off the blanket, “So you admit? That you’re thinking of something naughty? He giggled. He likes when Off teases him but he likes it even more when he’s the one teasing Off. Seeing the man get all panicky and flustered was a sight for him. “Hey. Don’t hide in my blanket!” Gun poked at Off who was whining underneath. “Okay, okay,” Off groaned as he popped his head out. “Yeah I admit, I was being imaginative earlier,” he couldn’t look at Gun, embarrassed of himself for thinking about wanting to hold the smaller one when they’ve only just been together for a month.

“I’m sorry,” Off sighed. “I’m not usually like this.” He hugged the pillow Gun threw at him, peeking through the corner. Gun was laughing as he laid down beside Off. The latter just stared at him, admiring how he looked angelic as the afternoon sunlight shone down on him through the small window over the bed. _God, how many times will I ever think how beautiful Gun is_ , Off thought to himself.

“I shouldn’t be saying sorry,” Off regained his composure. “You’re my husband anyway.” He propped himself up on his elbow as he held his hand, wriggling his fingers towards Gun. The latter only hummed in agreement, biting his lower lip as he suppressed his giggling.

“Stop biting your lip,” Off commanded. “Bite mine instead.” They were both surprised when Off said that because Off didn’t mean to say it out loud and Gun didn’t expect for Off to say that.

Gun was the first to recover, “You said what?” Off didn’t answer, biting the insides of his cheek. “Off,” Gun called to him softly. “What did you say again?” Off looked down at him, “I said stop biting your lip and bite mine instead.” Gun reached for Off’s neck, bringing the latter’s face close to him, “With pleasure,” he said before kissing Off.

Gun’s lips felt soft and tasted sweet. Off pulled away from the kiss, both of them gasping. He looked at Gun underneath him, the latter’s hands resting on his shoulders. “Fuck it,” Off breathed. He couldn’t control himself any longer not when he had already known what it feels like to kiss Gun. Off kissed Gun slowly, as if memorizing the latter’s lips through this ritual only them are allowed to participate in. Soft moans filled the room, their hands moving swiftly and carefully like a conductor’s, making their bodies dance to a song known only to them. Gun bit on Off’s lips carefully and sucking it after, making Off laugh in between kisses. They were now both naked, their warm bodies pressed with each other. Off planted small kisses all over Gun’s face trailing down to his neck and shoulders. “Off,” Gun moaned softly, digging his nails on the man’s back as Off continued kissing him downwards. Off paused as he took a moment to look at Gun. “I don’t think I’ve said this before but I wanna let you know that you’re beautiful,” Off murmured as he leaned down on Gun. “You’re such a sweet talker,” Gun whispered back before kissing Off’s neck making the latter moan.

“You like to be kissed here, huh?” Gun teased as he sucked and kissed Off’s neck. The man could only sigh and moan in answer, obviously enjoying the gesture. Off pulled Gun away and started kissing the latter full on the lips, taking Gun’s hands up to his neck and wrapping the latter’s legs on his waist.


	5. five

“What time is it?” Gun groggily asked. “Seven,” Off replied as he took his watch from the bedside table. He looked at Gun, half asleep laying on his stomach. He kissed the latter’s exposed back, Gun only sighed. He likes it when Gun sighs just as when Off moans whenever Gun kisses his neck. Ever since Gun noticed how Off wanted to be kissed on his neck from that one hot afternoon, he’s been kissing it nonstop, even when they’re just cuddling on the couch, and Off would willingly offer his neck whenever Gun is around.

Five months have passed and nothing much has changed between them except for the fact that they’ve spending more and more time together at the bed. They’ve easily learned to coexist with each other, as if them living together was the most natural thing to ever happen between them. They haven’t even fought even over the simple things.

“Off,” Gun called on to him, his eyes still closed. “What is it?” Off replied as he looked at Gun, lightly touching the latter’s long eyelashes.

“Would you come with me tomorrow?” Gun asked as he opened his eyes. “Where to?” Off replied taking Gun to his arms. They shouldn’t be even asking each other because both of them already know what’s with tomorrow. “Cemetery,” the smaller man replied as he nuzzled his face on Off’s neck and started kissing it to which the latter found himself having a hard time to say yes as he let Gun pleasure him.

They woke up early, and seeing how Off was still tired from last night, Gun took the initiative to cook for breakfast. Besides, it has always been Off who prepares for it. It’s the least he can do since he’s also the reason why Off got exhausted. He smiled to himself as he recalled last night’s events.

“Hey,” Off hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. “Good morning.” He wore a simple white shirt tucked in his high waisted denim pants. “Good morning,” Gun replied as he set down the pancakes in front of Off who started digging in right after Gun poured the maple syrup. Off really loves eating anything sweet whatever time of the day it is. He sipped his coffee as he looked at Off’s neck which had some marks from last night. He let his feet wander underneath the table and played with Off’s.

“Don’t kick me,” Off said in between sipping his coffee. “I’m not,” Gun replied in a singsong voice, his feet now trailed Off’s legs. “Gun, I thought we’re going somewhere,” Off said. “We’ve just put on some new clothes.”

Gun laughed as he stood up and straddled Off, “I’m not even doing anything.” Off rolled his eyes, “God. You’re making me weak.” Gun had realized over the past months they’ve lived, that Off may look loud and tough, but in the bedroom, he’s the opposite. He found out Off loves it when he kisses his neck, but it looks funny to him how Off seemed helpless whenever he does it to him – just like now as he slowly kissed Off’s neck while the latter only sighs and moans. Gun kissed him lightly on the lips and when Off opened his eyes, he saw Gun smiling. “Are you done punishing me?” Off asked as he caressed Gun’s face, thumbing the latter’s lips. Gun only smiled and kissed him again, longer and more passionate this time. Off kissed him back hungrily, his hands slipping easily inside Gun’s over sized shirt making the latter shiver when he felt Off’s burning hands on his back. “We really need to get going,” Gun whispered as he pulled away from Off.

They went to the cemetery riding Off’s motorcycle. He bought it from Bright, his boss on the repair shop. It wasn’t an old one but Bright has a habit of buying a new motorcycle every three months so he was lucky when Bright offered it to him on a cheaper price from how much he usually sells it.

It was a chilly Sunday morning. They walked in silence towards the grave of Gun’s parents. They’ve done this every fourteenth day of the month. But now it was a bit special as it was Gun’s parents third death anniversary and Gun prepared rice crispies and orange juice to eat and leave some as an offering. They sat at the small mat they brought and started eating. There were a few people around, visiting shortly by leaving flowers and offering some prayers.

“Do you think if they’re still alive, they’d agree with you marrying me?” Off asked as he munched on the food, already on his second serving.

“Well, no. I mean, they’d freak out if I’ll take home a boy saying I’m marrying him without them knowing that I was really dating someone,” Gun smiled. “They wouldn’t freak out over the fact I’m gay or whatever. But they would probably put up a fight if ever they’d know about you getting disowned by your dad. Though a good side of it would be them making us our own house.”

“The thought of us having our own house sounds exciting,” Off admitted. “Too bad I’m not rich anymore.”

Gun just shook his head and smiled at him, “I don’t mind though. I mean, that apartment’s full of my memories with my them. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to leave it or something. So I’m a bit glad I still get to live there. With you.”

A heavy silence hung between them. During the months they were together, no one has dared to say they’ve liked each other despite the both of them already falling in love with the other.

It was during their third month together when Gun realized he liked Off. He was running a fever then and Off immediately went home to take care of him. Off took care of him so well – he cooked porridge for him and spoon fed him, cleaning his body with a wet towel and wiping his sweat almost every hour, even calling Joss to inform him that Gun won’t be able to come to work. Off didn’t slept the whole four days Gun fell sick. Gun was always sleeping but he would find Off beside him, watching him sleep and always checking his temp. He didn’t expect for Off to take care of him like that and it made him feel warm (no pun intended), he would smile every time Off would squeeze his hand. Off on the other hand realized he’s falling for Gun the moment they made love for the first time.

“Did you mean that?” Off asked, breaking the silence. Gun felt scared and feigned ignorance, “Mean what?”

Off breathed heavily, “You said you were glad that we’re living together on that house your parents built and also lived in before.” Gun pursed his lips, “Oh. Did I say that?” Off rolled his eyes, “Never mind then.”

Neither talked even after they’ve come back home and ate dinner. Gun knew he pissed Off when he lied earlier. But he was afraid of what Off’s reaction would be once he admits that he’s already falling for him.

“I’m sorry,” Gun said to Off, his back against him as they lay in bed. Off turned around, “Why?”

“Because I lied,” Gun confessed, looking straight at Off. “I was afraid to repeat and acknowledge what I said earlier.”

“Why would you be afraid?” Off asked, clearly irritated. “What are you even afraid of?”

Gun kept silent. He doesn’t know how to answer the questions Off has thrown at him.

“I like you, Gun. Fuck. I even think I’ve already fallen for you,” Off whispered.

Gun sat up straight, unsure of what he heard. “What did you just say?”

“I said I think I’ve fallen in love with you,” Off replied sitting up and facing Gun. “And I’ve been dying to know what are your feelings towards me. Because I can’t be the only falling here, not when you respond to my kisses like that, not when you beg for me and moan my name as we make love.” He sounded helpless to Gun. And he almost felt guilty about it.

“I also like you,” Gun whispered. “What?” Off asked, shocked. He was about to cry because he thought Gun will blow up on him and a fight would ensue. And so he didn’t expect when Gun said he also likes him. “Wait. What? Are you sure? I mean, I’m not dreaming, right?” Off smacked his arms, whining over the sting. Gun laughed at him, “Yes you’re not dreaming. Yes I’m sure when I said I like y –” He didn’t get to finish what he was saying as Off suddenly pulled him for a kiss.

* * *

Two years have passed since Off and Gun had admitted that they like each other. Off replaced the ring he gave to Gun and even bought themselves a pair of bracelets as they celebrated their first wedding anniversary. Over the months, they have managed to save up money and started building their own café where Off would cook and Gun would prepare drinks. Off’s father visited them on their soft opening, surprising everyone.

“Looks like your husband made true to when I said you should go and build a home,” the old man remarked, his eyes wandering the interior of the café which emitted a warm cozy atmosphere.

“I just don’t like disappointing people,” Gun shrugged. Off’s father smiled, “I hope I can still invite you to the villa, though.” Off and Gun looked at each other in surprise, unsure whether what they heard was true or not.

“I’m dying,” the old man said. Off’s face showed confusion, “What? Since when?” Gun held his hand, massaging it with his thumb.

“Prostate cancer,” his father replied. “It comes with age but the cells have spread on. I’m receiving treatment, though. So maybe come and visit me when you’re free.”

But after five months, Off’s father succumbed to the disease as it has already affected his bladder and other nearby organs. He left everything to Off and Gun as per to what his last will had stated. Off cried for days especially when he read the letter his father penned weeks before he died at the hospital. It was an apology to him, for being selfish and rude to him – for every time he failed as a father to him.

Off hired Arm to oversee their family business which was a luxury clothing brand. Arm was a fashion designer and Off knew how his friend could easily and happily manage it. And he was right when he saw how their sales doubled over when Arm had released new designs. He and Gun busied themselves as they’ve expanded their café into three branches already.

“Off,” Gun called on to him on the night of their third wedding anniversary. They chose to have a dinner at home, although both had promised each other to book a flight abroad for the next one to have their long overdue honeymoon as well. “Why did you proposed to me back then? Why me?”

They were on their bed, both naked under the covers. “What do you mean why you?” Off asked as he held Gun’s hands, peppering it with kisses.

“Why me? Why did you proposed to me? I mean, why did you even came back at the pub that night? You could’ve easily dragged your ass home even when the taxi driver kicked you out,” Gun recalled.

Off turned to his side and faced Gun, “I honestly don’t know. I didn’t even expect that we’d meet again. But I’ll admit that I was already attracted to you when you served me at that café before.”

“Attracted? So when you talked to me then, that was an attempt to hit on me?” Gun bursted out laughing. Off was embarrassed, “I know, I know. It’s such a lame attempt. A failure.”

He pulled Gun to his chest, “That’s why when I saw you at the pub, I took my chance.”

“This feels so surreal,” Gun whispered as he traced Off’s collarbone. “Well, I guess getting drunk sometimes has its perks.” They both laughed.

“I love you. Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat-Adulkittiporn, I love you,” Off murmured before kissing him.

“I love you, too. Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn-Phunsawat, I love you,” Gun replied in between kisses.


	6. Special Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for diana and to every babii who wants an offgun slow dancing moment. i hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)

**October 2020**

“Happy birthday,” Off whispered to Gun who was still asleep, laying on his stomach. The latter slowly opened his eyes and smiled, “You’re up early.” He moved towards Off, burrowing his head on the man’s neck.

Off wrapped his arms around Gun, “Where do you wanna go today? Besides from the cemetery I mean.”

“I don’t have anything in my mind to be honest,” Gun murmured. “I just wanna rest. Last night was so tiring.”

Off laughed, “What was tiring? The party or the after party?” He pulled away from Gun who was now blushing.

“The party! You horny fool,” Gun answered as he laughed, coverim himself with their blanket.

Today was Gun’s birthday but they celebrated yesterday with their friends at their café, saying that they want to spend today with just the two of them. They only invited their close friends – Tay and New and their adopted kid, Nanon, and Arm with his fiance, Alice. Joss was also present alongside some of Gun’s former co-workers at the pub, Puimek and Pluem. Off was the one who prepared all the food and Arm helped him put up decorations at the café. Their party finished at 10 in the evening but Off and Gun continued with the after party on their bedroom.

“What time is it?” Gun asked as Off sat up on their bed, his naked body peppered with scratches and bite marks making Gun even more shy. “It’s almost nine. We should get up now, don’t you think?” Off said in a teasing manner. “Or… we can continue where we left off last night?” He pulled down the blanket Gun was holding and started kissing the latter’s face.

“Off,” Gun sighed as Off trailed down his kisses on his jugular, sucking it lightly.

* * *

It was already past lunch time when they got into the cemetery. They closed down the main branch where they work just so they can spend some time. The grave of Off’s dad was placed beside Gun’s parents. They bought some food and ate them as they sat on a blanket. They were silent the whole time they sat there, only smiling towards each other and squeezing the other’s hand as they whisper I love you’s.

After two hours at the cemetery, Off dragged Gun towards the nearby aquarium park. He knew Gun was already itching to visit it but was just shy to coax Off into coming with him.

“I thought you hated this kind of places,” Gun said as he clung to Off while they looked at the jellyfishes.

“It’s not that I hate it, I just feel bad for the animals you know. They’re not at their natural habitat. But anyways, it’s your birthday,” Off shrugged. He looked at Gun who had his nose scrunched up, “You’re so cheesy.” He loosened his arm Gun was clinging to and pulled the latter for a hug. “I love you,” he said as he kissed the top of Gun’s head.

After they visited the aquarium park, they went to a small public museum nearby until its closing hours. Off initially planned on surprising Gun with a vacation overseas but he became busy when he started filling for adoption papers behind his husband’s back. He could see how Gun loves babies and taking care of them and it became more evident when Tay and New adopted Nanon and Gun would always volunteer to babysit him. And Off also knows that Gun would like for them to adopt also but is shy to admit, afraid of putting pressure on him.

It was a good thing that being an Adulkittiporn also meant having a lot of connections and so he didn’t have a hard time when he called the adoption center. Off could hear from the other line how the teller almost choked when he mentioned his name for record purposes.

They got home before 7pm. As Gun went for the shower, Off immediately started preparing for his little surprise for Gun. As he waited for the pasta to soften, he took out the champagne bottle he bought two nights ago and started lighting candles atop the dinner table. Gun takes more than an hour taking a bath, soaking in the tub after showering so he’s sure that he’ll be done setting up when Gun comes out for dinner.

When he was done setting up the table, Off quietly took out Gun’s vinyl player from their bedroom. He became interested with vinyl records through Gun and overtime, started buying some from vintage shops here and abroad. He liked seeing Gun getting excited whenever they’d listen to the records they bought. The circumstances of how they met was bizarre but Off was very much glad that he got to meet Gun a second time and even marry him. He fell for Gun and there was no saving him – he wouldn’t let anyone save him from his feelings for Gun because for Off, Gun was his safe haven.

“Off. What’s this?” Gun said as soon he walked out of their bedroom clothed in his husband’s cream oversized shirt and shorts, his hair still dripping wet.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Off said to him as pulled Gun for a kiss. The latter kissed him back, placing his hands around his husband’s neck while Off placed his hands on Gun’s waist. Carole King’s Some Kind of Wonderful was already playing on the turntable and the two started dancing.

“I love you,” Gun whispered when he pulled away from the kiss. Their foreheads touching.

“I have one more present,” Off kissed his forehead.

Gun looked puzzled when Off handed him an envelope. “Open it,” his husband said.

His eyes widened when he saw the letter header on the paper. “Is this real? We’re gonna have a baby?” Gun started crying as soon as Off hugged him. “Yes,” Off said. “Yes, we’re gonna have a kid soon.”

Gun looked at Off with tears of joy streaming down his face, “I love you so much.”

Off just laughed, holding back himself from crying but failed when Gun kissed him full on the lips. They kissed and hugged for awhile, swaying slowly as the song continued playing in the background.

“The food’s getting cold,” Off said as he sniffed. He wiped his tears away by the back of his hand as they both laughed.

Gun squeezed Off’s hand when they sat beside each other, “Thank you, Off.” He looked at the other and smiled sweetly.

“I love you, Gun,” Off said as he kissed Gun on his forehead, the tip of his nose and on his lips.

“What shall we name our child?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading. i hope i gave justice to them slow dancing on gun's birthday. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this self-indulgent fic. I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
